The TV has become a network device, and is a device of abundant content since it has content provided by many sources like a cable company, media content on disc, and on digital recorders that typically include hard disk drives (HDD). However, to exploit all the capabilities of a TV, i.e., to control it, a person must typically be within the range of a TV remote control (RC), in other words, co-located with the TV for practical purposes.
As understood herein, however, a TV user who is absent from the home or other place where the TV is located may nonetheless wish to control at least some aspects of the TV. For example, a user on the move may be concerned that he might have left the TV on, or might not arrive home in time to view or record a TV program. Or, the user may wish to share content from his TV with a friend while in the friend's home.